


Frenzy's Very Wild Date

by Artemis1000



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cassetticons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frenzy is about to leave for a date with Wildrider, Rumble thinks he’s doomed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frenzy's Very Wild Date

**Author's Note:**

> TF speedwriting prompt: 3rd prompt December 19th 2010: Two Minutes to Midnight - Iron Maiden
> 
> Notes: This was supposed to be Wildrider and Frenzy’s first wild ride/date, but I let myself be distracted too much and didn’t even get to introducing Wildrider within the time limit *sheepish grin* Must have been written sometime in 2011, then I rediscovered it at some point and edited it, but forgot about it again before I could post it.

“I can’t believe you’re going through with this, Frenz!” Rumble exclaimed in a mixture of awe and horrified fascination. It was the kind of disgusted awe he usually reserved for squishy porn and the gunk he found in his pedes after a battle.

Rumble remembered the exact moment when Frenzy had fallen head over heels in lust or love or whatever the frag was wrong with his processor.

He had shaken him out of his berserker rage just in time for Frenzy to realize that taking on Optimus Prime all by himself was going to be very painful in another astrosecond. Then, a battered, sparking-like-a-fragging-firework Wildrider had used a fallen Autobot’s back as a platform to launch himself at the big ‘bot’s face with a chortling war cry. They had collided fender against face plates and Wildrider had dropped to the ground like a stone, his force field fragged to the pit, his hood crumbled – and he had been laughing like a madman.

Rumble had thought Wildrider was an afthead.

Frenzy had thought he was the best thing since high-grade and neither Soundwave’s reasoning nor the threat of Motormaster’s fists had been able to keep him from stalking the Stunticon like a lovestruck turbofoxling. Or maybe more like a cybercat? He had slagged three mechs to the brink of deactivation and left them as presents at Wildrider’s door before Soundwave put a stop to it.

Frenzy’s visor lit up with delight and he beamed. “This is my big chance, bro! He’s finally gonna realize I’m hot stuff!”

Rumble vented air noisily. He decided to throw in a shrug for good measure. Being the cool twin was hard work. “It’s your deactivation.”

Frenzy stretched himself to his full height, puffed out his little chest and spread his arms. “Wildrider wants to frag me, wait and see!” Frenzy crowed.

“…as much as he wants to frag Screamer,” Rumble snorted.

His enthusiasm wilted for a moment before stubborn determination lit up his red visor. “He just doesn’t know it yet!”

“Classic last words,” Rumble muttered with a disgusted shake of his helm, but Frenzy was already breezing out of the door while he was polishing his already ridiculously shiny tape section for the seventh time.

Rumble shook his head and turned to Ravage, who was lounging on the couch and licking her paws. “He’s so doomed, ain’t he, kitty?”

Ravage gave her left front paw another thoughtful lick. “Wildrider wouldn’t damage him,” Ravage noted pensively. She gave her paw another lick. “…much…”

The end


End file.
